El Tamaño
by vickyng
Summary: Una vez al mes, los titulares de Seigaku pueden usar el agua caliente para ducharse, volviéndose una tradición discutir ciertos temas masculinos durante ésta. Pero Ryoma aprenderá que una ducha caliente no siempre es buena idea. Leve yaoi. Humor. One shot


¡Hallo girls! Bueno, esta es mi primera incursión en este Fandom, así que espero que les guste mi estilo. Esto es un One shot de Humor, y tiene Hints de parejas yaoi. Hay constantes referencias al tema sexual, aunque nunca hay nada explícito ni nada. Digamos que solo se _habla _al respecto. Algo PWP, y mucha, mucha estupidez. Si no temen a algo de lo anterior, y están dispuestos a leer lo que escribe una niñita en su primer día de regreso de vacaciones de fiestas patrias, luego de tres horas de entrenamiento ¡Go ahead! Sería muy feliz si dejasen review, también.

Ah, y vamos a hacer como si los chicos fueran solo un poquito mayores, o como que son unos verdaderos bromistas. En realidad, uno nunca sabe lo que se esconde detrás de una persona hasta que la conoce en todas sus facetas.

Sin más, además de que ni esta, ni alguna otra serie es mía, sino que solo las pido prestado, va el fic.

**---**

**El Tamaño**

El vapor salía lentamente por la ventana. No es que llevaran demasiado tiempo en las duchas; al contrario, recién entraban. Era solo que no eran pocos, precisamente, y, como su único día al mes que tenían permitido usar el agua caliente, cada cual tenía la llave abierta al máximo.

-Oh, vamos, Momoshiro, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. ¿Acaso no has estado en esas clases que nos dicen que el tamaño no importa?

... Y, como se había vuelto una costumbre en el equipo, esa era una noche larga. Muy larga y cruel. Aunque memorable.

-En realidad, no lo recuerdo; aunque veo que tú sí prestaste atención, y hasta lo memorizaste. ¿Repitiendo eso es como te animas para no deprimirte?

-No realmente. La aprendí para recordártela a ti.

Entre las carcajadas de Eiji y las risitas mejor disimuladas de los otros presentes, Momo terminó de desvestirse, como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras de su rival, y entró a su cubículo. Detenidamente, miró a su derecha. Allí estaba Ryoma, por fin sin su gorra, con los ojos cerrados. Seguidamente, pegó una ojeada a su izquierda. Kaidoh estaba a ese lado, y a éste le sucedían Sadaharu, Oishi, Eiji y, finalmente, muy lejos de Echizen y él, Fuji.

Lanzó un suspiro al sentir el agua tibia cayéndole sobre la cabeza. Realmente había sido una práctica dura. Entonces, se apoyó con el antebrazo en la pared que daba hacia su rival. Como las duchas tenían paredes bajas, podían verse hasta el pecho. Luego, por abajo, quedaban visibles de sus rodillas hasta las baldosas.

-Oh, gracias, serpiente, qué amable de tu parte. Sin embargo, no hacía falta: Algunos tenemos gente que lo desmienta -Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, mientras el aludido lanzaba un bufido por el apodo. Bufido que hacía pensar que realmente lo merecía.

-Ha hablado el señor promiscuidad. Pobrecitas, se deben poner a llorar al verlo.

-Claro, pero lo hacen al recordar cómo es el tuyo.

Este último comentario de Takeshi generó una risotada general larga y prolongada y un "¿Qué dijiste, estúpido?" de parte de su interlocutor. Incluso el pequeñín sonrió, pese a su ligera incomodidad.

Era la primera vez que se quedaba a ese "ritual", como le llamaba Eiji, y ya se preguntaba cómo es que el capitán y el tímido chico-doble-personalidad que era Kawamura habían estado allí veces anteriores. Esa día, en cambio, se habían excusado, por lo que el muchacho no podía más que imaginar la cara de fastidio y sorpresa que tendría cada uno ante las estupideces de esos dos.

Entonces, entre el bullicio que causaban las risas, se alzó la voz de Sadaharu, tan complexa como siempre.

-En realidad, solo hay un 10 por ciento de probabilidad de que Momoshiro se haya acostado con una chica...

-¿Oíste eso, perdedor mentiroso?

-...Y un 1 por ciento de que Kaidoh haya estado con más de una.

Ante la nueva explosión de carcajadas que causó la cara del singlista, el estadístico sonrió con suficiencia. Ambos jóvenes se habían sonrojado en un tiempo record -Fuji afirmó otro día que nunca había visto a alguien que se le subieran los colores más rápido, ni si quiera a la niñita de trenzas esa, e Inui agregó que no habían tomado más de tres segundos en estar de un _sensual _tono sandía-, y eso era lo que causaba más gracia a los demás.

Esas peleas eran habituales. En cada uno de sus encuentros mensuales, esos dos chicos se molestaban constantemente, compitiendo, como casi cualquier varón, en lo que suelen retarse los adolescentes: El tamaño.

-Ne, chicos, tal parece que quedaron sin palabras, siendo que antes, por lo que dijo Sadaharu, no eran más que eso -Dijo Eiji, mientras les guiñaba un ojo sonriendo, y se masajeaba el espumoso cabello.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Eiji?

-Yo? Nada, Momo! -dijo intentando poner, sin muy buenos resultados, la sonrisa más inocente que tenía.

-Es solo que él sí puede hablar al respecto, porque tiene bastante experiencia – Dijo de la nada Fuji, con su siniestra sonrisa.

Oishi, que hasta entonces permanecía en silencio, aunque siempre sonriendo paternalmente, repentinamente perdió el control del jabón que en ese preciso momento iba a usar, resbalándosele hasta el suelo. Así que, aprovechando la oportunidad de desaparecer, se agachó a recogerlo.

El príncipe miró impresionado al pelirrojo que, ya como tomate, le gritaba sin parar a su impasible amigo "¡Calla, Fuji, calla, calla, calla, calla, calla...!"

-Oh, lo olvidaba. ¿Verdad que Eiji tiene mucho conocimiento al respecto, Oishi? -le dijo con sorna el chico de pañuelo verde.

Ryoma estaba realmente anonadado. De un momento a otro, la conversación había dado un giro tremendo, y ahora el atacado era Kikumaru que no paraba de abrir y cerrar la boca, cual pescado, sin encontrar palabras para sacar del apuro a su compañero de dobles.

Mientras Momo, Kaoru y Syusuke sonreían, el pequeño sentía que se estaba poniendo morado ante la impresión. ¡Claro que había entendido a lo que se referían con "experiencia", y con preguntarle específicamente a Oishi, en lugar de hacerlo al pelirrojo!.

Syuichiroh aún estaba "buscando el jabón", mientras los demás solo sonreían, viendo fijamente al pobre gato que no sabía qué hacer. Entonces, como presintiendo algo, el joven de ojos violeta se giró a mirar al niño que estaba a su derecha. Notando, quizás, el tono blanquecino de su piel y la mirada desorbitada, entró en pánico inmediato.

-Serpiente! Como dices eso frente a Echizen?

-¿Que cómo me llamaste? - Le respondió, preguntándose de cuándo le había bajado a ese idiota el síndrome del padre preocupón con un muchacho que no podía ser, bajo ninguna circunstancia, su hijo.

-¡Eso no importa ahora, idiota! - Le gritó Momo, poniéndose en actitud de combate, listo para defender con los puños al enano (quien sabe de qué lo quería defender) y, tan cerca de la pared, que parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría dentro del espacio de su enemigo- ¿Que no ves que él aún es un niño?

-Un niño? Pero es que acaso tienes una gelatina por cerebro? Ya está bastante grandecito como para saber que Eiji y Oishi se acumff... ¡Mfafummm!

Para el alivio de su contrincante, que ya se estaba poniendo gris del susto ante la amenaza de que dijesen "esa" palabra ante el niño, Inui cubrió con las manos la boca del joven justo a tiempo, y éste ahora no estaba preocupado más que de soltar el agarre.

-Eh... -Trató de hablar el muchacho de cabellos verdes, sin resultado.

-Tranquilo, Echizen. Gracias a Sadaharu, ya no tendrás pesadillas esta noche...

Antes de que se diera cuenta, un frasco de shampoo se encontraba enterrado en su cara, mientras, molesto, el joven que se lo lanzara siguió con su aseo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Aún te falta mucho...

Guardaron silencio unos momentos, hasta que Kaidoh logró soltar el agarre, luego, claro, del fuerte quejido que produjo en Inui sus dientes clavados en sus manos, y la mirada brillante de Fuji que, con solo ver el dolor, parecía alegrarse más.

Por supuesto, en el estado que estaban, nadie pensaba mucho, así que los insultos que profirió el chico serpiente no tenían demasiada lógica...

-¡Psicópata, mal cocinero, cabeza de calculadora, de pato, de erizo de mar! Y tú, Echizen, escucha¡Esos dos idiotas que están allá se acuestan juntos! -Gritó, señalando a sus espaldas hacia cualquier lado.

-¡Noo! -Gritó espantado el chico–con–reciente–complejo–de–padre, mientras trataba de taparle los oídos al "pobre inocente" que, mosqueado, intentaba quitárselo de encima a empujones.

Y entre el griterío que se formaba a cada rato, esta vez por los gritos de Momo y Ryoma, por un lado, y los de Kaidoh por el otro, se alzó la voz del prodigio, logrando que todos se callasen y quedaran estáticos donde estaban, solo girando la cabeza para mirarle.

Momoshiro tenía toda la parte superior de su cuerpo en el cubículo de Ryoma, mientras intentaba lavarle los oídos con jabón, mientras el príncipe lo ahorcaba vehementemente, y Kaoru, que le estaba reclamando a Inui, quedó con la boca abierta, en la mitad de un insulto, que el otro aceptaba tranquilo, incluso con una sonrisa tenue. Eiji, simplemente, estaba hecho un ovillo en el piso, mientras el agua golpeaba el piso.

-Por cierto, Oishi, aún no logras atrapar el jabón? Necesitas ayuda?

Y a la velocidad de la luz, volvió a aparecer el rostro del subcapitán, totalmente fucsia, con la famosa barrita blanca en su mano temblorosa.

-No, no, Fuji, muchas gracias, ya lo logré agarrar.

-Oishi! Te estabas escondiendo? -Preguntó un enfadado colorín, que a penas oyó la voz de su desaparecido compañero, se recuperó de su conmoción y volvió a ser el mismo.

-No, claro que no Eiji. -respondió nervioso- Solo que no podía coger el jabón...

-¡Me dejaste solo contra esta manga de pervertidos! -Dijo el más pequeño, haciendo un puchero.

-pervertidos? Por qué lo dices? No oí nada desde allí abajo...

Y mientras Eiji, emocionado, procedía a explicarle toda la conversación que había ocurrido mientras él "luchaba contra ese malvado jabón que no quería volver a su mano", Momo dijo muy despacito, solo para que su agresor le oyera.

-Oishi miente muy, pero muy mal...

Su compañero asintió, asombrado que su amigo-que-ahora-sabía-no-heterosexual le creyera cada palabra al subcapitán-algo-más-que-amigo-con-el-gato. Se quedó embobado viendo cómo esos dos hablaban, y la forma en que Eiji lloriqueaba.

Cuando salió de su de su ensimismamiento, se dio cuenta que todos habían vuelto a la normalidad, y estaban o lavándose el cabello, o enjabonándose como si nada, mientras que él seguía ahorcando a su compañero. Con un leve sonrojo, que también apareció, por segunda vez en la noche, en el otro chico, lo soltó y volvió a preocuparse de enjaguar bien su pelo.

Kaidoh lo miró de reojo, y se quedó callado.

Inui lo miró de reojo, y se quedó callado.

Oishi lo miró de reojo, titubeó, un suave rubor subió a sus mejillas, y prefirió quedarse callado.

Fuji lo miró, le sonrió de forma macabra, y se quedó callado.

Eiji, que en ese momento le daba un masaje en los hombros al de ojos verdes, lo miró, vio alternadamente el sonrojo en cada uno de los chicos, le sonrió, y...

-¡MOMOSHIRO Y RYOMA SE GUSTAN! -gritó, eufórico, mientras se abrazaba, por sobre la murallita, al cuello del joven a quien hace pocos segundos masajeaba.

-¿Qué dijiste, Eiji? - Dijo Momoshiro, mirándose con Echizen, y apartando de inmediato la mirada, sonrojado, mientras el más pequeño solo resopló.

-Vaya, Momo, no sabía que eras un pervertido y que te gustaban los niños – le dijo Fuji, mientras el pelirrojo, aún abrazando a Oishi, les sacaba la lengua.

-Fsh, era de esperar de un tipo como él.

-Según mis cálculos, había un 74 por ciento de posibilidades de que a Echizen le gustara Momoshiro, y viceversa.

-¡A mí no me gusta este idiota!

-Vamos, pequeñín, no niegues lo obvio. Además, no tienes de qué avergonzarte, es normal que a cierta edad te empiece a gustar gente...

-Por supuesto que tiene de qué avergonzarse; aunque sea le podría gustar alguien que no sea deforme...

-A quién le llamas deforme, serpiente? Acaso dices que no le podría gustar a Echizen?

-Qué dijiste, Momoshiro? Estás diciendo que me gustas?

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, es obvio que Kaidoh está celoso – Dijo metódicamente Inui.

-Celoso de qué? De este? Ni pensarlo!

-Celoso de que ellos sí puedan aceptar lo que sienten...

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, cuando te decidas... -Le guiñó un ojo, sin terminar la frase.

-Ah, qué diablos! Yo no quería escuchar esa parte de su conversación, pervertidos! - lloriqueó el de ojos violeta.

-¿Verdad que me contarás todos los detalles de lo que pase entre ustedes, Momo¿TODOS los detalles?

-¡Eres un pervertido, Fuji!

-¡Ryoma está enamorado!

-¡No es cierto!

-Eiji... Me estoy... Ahogando... ¿Podrías... Soltar... mi cuello?

-Ejem...

Luego de oír la puerta abrirse, y esa pequeña tos, todos se callar y, como si les hubiese caído un balde de agua fría entre toda el agua caliente que disfrutaban, giraron hacia la puerta para ver entre el vapor, a quien les hablaba.

-Pro... Profesora -tartamudeó Oishi- No es lo que parece, nosotros...

-Muy bien, grupo de pervertidos -Dijo ella, ignorando al azorado subcapitán-, no quiero saber qué pasaba, pero tuve que oírlos, solo por la "suerte" de ir pasando por fuera. Les doy cinco minutos para salir, vestirse, e irse de aquí, y haré como si no hubiese visto ni oído nada. Si no se apresuran, me arrepentiré, y tal vez decida darles una paliza, o hacer que los expulsen. Ahora¡muévanse!

-Pero...

-Dije muévanse. Estaré afuera vigilando que no salgan ni medio segundo tarde.

Y sin decir otra palabra, empujó la puerta y se oyeron sus pasos alejándose de la ducha.

-Oigan... ¿hablaba en serio? - preguntó Kikumaru, con la boca abierta, sin creer lo que pasaba.

Fuji sonrió, divertido.

-Eso creo... - Contestaron en un murmullo los demás.

Silencio. Solo se oía el agua cayendo sobre ellos.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos. Solo nos quedan cuatro minutos y treinta y ocho, siete, seis...

Y mientras Ryoma salía disparado a vestirse, se hizo la nota mental de nunca más ducharse junto a sus compañeros de equipo. Ni si quiera con agua fría.

* * *

Primero, perdón por no poner A Tezuka ni a Kawamura, pero preferí explotar el lado más "inhumano" de Fuji, más que su lado con pareja. Además, tampoco me podía hacer la idea de esos dos en una situación así. Segundo, disculpen si hay momentos en que está muy OOC. Diablos, no pude evitarlo. 

Eso. Espero sus comentarios, y ojalá dejen reviews. ¡No es tan difícil!

Vickyng.


End file.
